The present invention relates to a peripheral and a camera system using the same, in which programs, stored in a memory element of the camera body and operable in accordance with the programs, can be externally rewritten.
Conventionally, various techniques have been disclosed, which relate to a camera incorporating a memory element for performing various operations based on programs prestored in the memory element, and a camera system including the camera and a peripheral.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,733 discloses a technique by which all or part of the programs, i.e., the bases of various operations, stored in a memory element incorporated in the camera, can be rewritten by means of an external peripheral, so that a function desired by the user can be realized.
However, limited functions are realizable only by rewriting the programs as described above. In other words, to obtain a more sophisticated function, it is necessary that hardware (at least one of the units constituting the camera) be exchanged by the user and the programs for this purpose be installed.
At this time, since both old and new hardware is on the market, if a program compatible with a new function is installed in a system including a camera of the old hardware structure, the camera will be inoperable, and if things come to the worst, components of the camera may be broken.